1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a fluid filter assembly and, more particularly, to a fluid filter assembly having a fluid flow controller.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Filter assemblies generally include a housing having an open end, a filter element received in the housing, an end plate closing the open end and having inlet and outlet openings therein, and a valve for cooperating with the inlet openings to allow oil to flow into the filter through the inlet openings, but prevent flow of oil in a reverse direction. Prior art filters have included a combination valve having two portions, the first portion for closing the inlet openings to block the flow of oil back out of the inlet openings when the oil is not being circulated and the second portion for opening a bypass opening when the filter media is clogged for returning oil to the engine to keep the engine lubricated even though the filter element is clogged. Such a construction is disclosed in Stanhope et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,175,761.
The present disclosure improves upon current valves and overcomes disadvantages and deficiencies of such prior art constructions.